We All Fall Down Like Toy Soldiers
by shady66730
Summary: Just a little story I wrote. Rated T because it's the Hunger Games. Follow, favorite, review. Thanks! One-shot. Named after Eminem's song Like Toy Soldiers.


_District 1: Chri__stian __(14) and Simmer__(16)_

_District 2: Adrian__(18) and Kenzie (17)_

_District 3: Bryan (16) and Narcissa (15)_

_District 4: Excel (1__6__) and Natalie (17)_

_District 5: Ben (16) and Recuna (15) _

_District 6: Royce (16) and Hailie (12) _

_District 7: Kitto (18) and Fay (13)_

_District 8: Penair (17) and Sera (14)_

_District 9: James (1__4__) and Kayta (1__5__)_

_District 10: Octavian (18) and Tori (16) _

_District 11: Sam (17) and Latasha (12)_

_District 12: Ed (18) and Skyler (1__4__)_

_A roleplay my friend and I were doing, but she gave me permission to do a story on it. Just a little story to keep my followers satisfied because I'm taking forever on my others! Enjoy!_

In a rush of billowing hair and panicked faces, the tributes, including me, dashed for the Cornucopia.  
In a rush, Penair was slain by Kitto's axe, Ben by Excel's sword. Ed fell at Kenzie's knife, and Bryan at Natalie's knife. Octavian had his throat slit due to Adrian's blade, and finally, Hailie, almost reaching safety in the trees, was killed with a shot from Simmer's bow. But strangely, no cannon shot. She was just beneath me.

She moaned in pain. I saw the arrow had hit her stomach, and I sighed. She would pass later, but she was in pain now. So I decided to spare her.

I flicked a knife down, and a canon shot.

By the time it was all said and done, everyone was already gone, out of harms way. The Careers all cursed, and from my place in the trees, I frowned down at them, recalling our alliance. They'd told me they'd spared me if I joined them, but only within the first day.

I decided to act on it now. But I feared they'd kill me before I could reveal myself. So, making sure I was hidden, and they wouldn't be able to locate my voice, I called out.

"Hey! Guys! It's Kayta! I'm only doing this so you don't shoot!"

Their eyes all whipped up searching for my voice, but then eased as I said my name.

"This alliance is bound in trust; no funny bussiness, alright?"

Adrian called out and said, "Yes! Come on now!"

Cautiously, hiding readied knives I could fling if nessessary, I dropped from my tree and stalked over to them.

"Not much excitement. Where were you?"

"Watching and waiting in my tree. That little girl from 6? Simmer shot at her and only got her stomach, and I finished her."

"Well done," Excel nodded, smiling slightly at me.

Excel was this really hot guy from 4. He was harsh, but not as bad. He had a good heart, and he'd always watched me with a grin in Training.

I nodded, my face a mask. Inside, I was dying. Simmer, without a thought, had shot at a baby. Hailie had been only twelve. Her birthday was less than a month ago.

"We need to make camp," Adrian announced.

Simmer nodded and added, "Yes. See that river over there?"

She pointed, and we all turned to look. A large river wound east, finally joining a lake. A single peice of land sat in the middle, almost perfectly centered and circular.

"We camp on the little island inside?" I guessed.

"Yeah. Seems like a good place. If someone tries to swim over, we'll get them long before they reach us."

I nodded. "Good plan. You think everyone can make it? Besides Excel and Nat."

Natalie snorted. "Of course, I can. But I can't wait to see you all try."

I frowned, but then grinned and mumered, "Try, and succeed."

We reached the island quickly. As figured, Excel and Nat made it over easily. Christian was more interesting; he dog paddled and fell under several times before reaching the island, his face red and Nat and Excel laughing and pointing at him.

Simmer was somehow graceful in getting over, and managed easily. Adrian was strong enough to do it more or less correctly, after watching Excel, and Kenzie wasn't all to bad, either.

Then came me. One of my biggest fears was of water. I stared down at the soft blue ripples and then closed my eyes, ignoring the other's chides and yells.

I was back home, peering down at that raging river. Beside me was my brother, looking down to. I was only six, and couldn't see well, so I climbed up atop the railing.

Suddenly, a burst of wind came and knocked me off balance. I began to tumble down, when a sudden jerk stopped me.

I looked up. There was my brother, fear in his eyes, gripping my shirt. He smiled and pulled me up, and then sat me down, telling me never to do that again.

Three years later, I was walking along the railing, talking to my best friend. We were high above a deeper part of the river, but wilder. I looked down a few times, but continued talking.

Just then, a gust of wind so similar blew me off my feet, and I plummeted down.

The water was freezing. I couldn't find the surface to breath. I tumbled round and round, my life slowly fading.

Just then, there was a splash somewhere near and a hand grabbed mine. It yanked me up and I saw my best friend, Amber. She gripped my hand and pulled me towards a shore. She pushed a shivering, paralyzed me onto a rock, and then, for a painful second I will never forget, her blazing green eyes met mine. In pain. In fear. In defiance. In loyalty.

Then she let go, and drifted away. I watched as her blonde hair went under, and then fell unconcious.

They found her body days later, her sleeve stuck on a low tree branch. My best friend, dead because of me.

I never went to that bridge again. Never will, either.

I opened my eyes and let out a furious howl, all my emotion coming out. At the Capital. At the Gamemakers. At the world.

Then I dove into the water, paddling with an odd mix of grace and fury below the surface. And then I just stopped. I grabbed a few heavy rocks and put them in my shirt, holding me down.

What if I stayed here? Drowned like I should have five years ago? Be spared of a much crueller death at the hands of someone else.

The world was silent and blue. A few fish swam by, and I watched them go. My hair swirled up around me, and I felt like some kind of mermaid.

I saw the island just a few more yards away, and the dancing forms above. I looked up and saw the dazzling sunlight, and the bubbles floating upward from my sudden movement.

Then a voice whispered to me. It may have been real, or perhaps a hallutionation. But it was there, clear as clear.

"Kayta," Amber whispered, her voice hardly there. "Kayta. Don't give up now. Go. Win this thing. For me, Kayta. Do it for me."

I closed my eyes as she spoke to me, and opened them when she finished. I murmered, "Anything for you. I owe you my life, Amber."

I was beginning to feel lightheaded, so I let all the rocks go and burst to the surface, finally climbing atop the island with the others.

Excel was near the edge, and Nat was saying, "Don't waste your time, Ex." I figured he had announced he was going back for me.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Excel whispered to me when he went near. "I was worried."

I smiled slightly, and almost hugged him. "Thanks for worrying."

He laughed. "No problem."

"Okay, lovebirds," Kenzie said. "We better set up camp."

"Yes," Christian said. "We'd better. Let's go everybody! The next few days are going to be big!"

Two days passed with no action. It was quite boring, actually. Everyone was anxious, of course, but not me. I was simply.. bored.

One day- I think the fourth- Adrian stood. Everyone turned to look at him, and he announced, "Today, we go hunting. Before the Gamemakers attack."

Everyone murmered in agreement.

"Simmer will stay, because her weapon is distanced, and she'll guard the supplies. The rest of us will go in teams. Christian and Natalie, Excel and Kayta, and Kenzie and me. Got it? Good. Let's go."

Simmer didn't protest. Instead she grinned and sat, sharpening an arrow with a rock.

"Adrian and me decided we're going that way," Kenzie announced, pointing at the Cornucopia.

"We're heading that way," Christain said, jutting his head towards the deepest woods.

"So that makes us go that way," Excel said, nodding to a barren field with hardly any shelter. "What fun."

I shrugged. "Better than nothing."

"True."

We started for it at perhaps nine o' clock, silent. I clutched my knives, and Excel his sword. I looked back at some point, but the trees hid our camp.

I had ripped a berry bush from it's roots when we were leaving camp, and I placed it down now as we walked.

"We'll know that's the way home, but another tribute will just think winds brought it from the woods."

Excel nodded, and we continued on.

Just then a canon went off. Excel and I looked at each other.

"Wonder who that was," I said.

He frowned and nodded, silent.

We walked some more, and in that time two more canons went off.  
"Well, this hunt was successful. Three deaths already." Excel nodded approvingly.

"Yeah."

Finally, at about noon, we reached a tree and took a sip of our water.

"Nothing," Excel said sadly.

"Yeah. Nothing. Maybe someone will come along soo-"

Just then, a rustling in the tree. I glanced up, and the first thing I saw was a knife, pointing right at my head.

I did the only thing I could. I flicked a knife up. Kill or be killed, I guess.

The body tumbled down from the tree, hitting my head on the way with it's hand. A canon shot, and I looked down.

The body was Sera of District 8. She was my age.

"Nice," Excel told me. "You did good. I think that's just about all we'll find out here. Want to head back?"

"Yeah," I whispered, unable to tear my eyes from Sera's body. The knife was lodged in her skull, and she bled out onto the barren grass. "Let's go."

We began back, pausing only to look at the hovercraft that came for her.

Excel and I arrived to find Simmer smiling and eating some dried fruit.

"I killed one," she told us, an evil grin plastered on her face. "Recuna from 5. Tried o steal our food, she did. Didn't see me. Well, I saw her, alright."

She gestured to the blood stains all over the ground. "We had ourselves one batte. She was smart, but I'm smart _and _strong. She hadn't stood a chance."

I nodded, distant. Four deaths, two being Recuna and Sera. Who were the other two?

Just then, Natalie, looking crazed and wild, emerged from the trees and leaped into the water.

"Nat!" Excel cried out, and went for her. He pulled her onto the little island and checked her pulse. "She's alive."

Simmer walked over and looked at her. "Tracker jacker attack."

Excel pushed on her stomach a bit, and she threw up water. She coughed and then, after a minute, whispered, "They got Christain. They were everywhere. Everywhere."

She fell into unconciousness and began convulsing.

Excel stared down at her, helpless, and Simmer just grinned and sat, stilling grinding that stupid arrow. I sat beside Excel, looking at Nat.

"She's hopeless," I whispered. "She'll weigh us down and we'll have to care for her."

He whispered, "No."

"Would you rather let her suffer, or put her out of her misery?"

Excel sighed and murmered, "Put her out of her misery."

"I will, if you want. You can look away."

"No. I want to watch."

I nodded and picked up a knife. Excel gripped her hand and watched her face.

I closed my eyes and whispered, "May you go to a better place. Amen." I brought the knife down on her chest.

A canon went off instantly. Excel let a tear escape and sweezed her hand one more time, and then turned his back.

I walked with him to let the hovercraft come down for her. Once it did, I sighed and sat.

Soon, Adrian and Kenzie came. They revealed they'd killed Tori of 10.

We had dinner, and then waited as the Capital emblem appeared.

First came Christian, and then Nat. Next was Recuna, and then Sera, and finally Tori.

"So who's left?" Adrian asked when it ended.

I responded, "All of us, so Simmer, Adrian, Kenzie, Excel, and me, and Narcissa, Royce, Kitto, Fay, James, Sam, Latasha, and Skyler."

"How did you-"

"I was figuring it out a long time ago."

"Oh, okay."

We were all silent as we settled down into bed. I was exhausted and rather hopeless.

Just then, Amber's voice echoed through my head again. "Win this thing. For me, Kayta. Do it for me."

"I can do it. And I will," I said aloud.

Another three days passed. Apparently the Gamemakers were content with the five deaths earlier, because they sent no dangers. For us, anyway.

No canons. The land was silent, besides the babbling of the river and our words when we spoke.

One day, Kenzie wondered aloud, "Maybe they'll be a feast sometime soon? Or maybe we should go out hunting again. We may be just as successful, or more."

"Or less," Adrian murmered.

"Should we go?" Excel asked.

"I think so," I said, looking up from one of my knives. "Sooner this is over the better, yes?"

"Yes," they all agreed.

So we were sent off. Adrian and Kenzie to the woods, and Excel and I to the barren land and Cornucopia. Once more, Simmer remained.

Excel and I headed right to the Cornucopia, and, interestingly, Claudius, the announcer, told us a spur-of-the-moment feast was now. The table rose up beneath our feet.

Laughing at our luck, Excel and I grabbed all the bags. Then I frowned. "Wait, we should use it as bait. We can hide and jump out and kill people if they come for it."

"Great idea! Put it all back, and hide here."

We squeezed into a secluded spot near the table, and waited.

A canon went off, and we figured it was Adrian or Kenzie's kill.

Just then, Kitto appeared, roaring and schreeching. I jumped out of my hiding spot and tossed several knives at him, but he dodged them all.

He scooped up all the bags. One fell out of his grip, but he didn't lean down to get it. He knew that would be a fatile mistake.

Kitto ran off at a jog, and I frowned because he was too far for me to hit.

I went and collected all the knives that had missed him.

Excel was picking up the bag when I headed over again. He peered inside, frowned, and then stuck the tiny bag in his pocket.

"I'm going after him," he announced.

"Cool," I responded cooly. "I'm coming with you."

"Oh, no you aren't."

"You can't stop me, Excel."

He looked at me and said, "I can't. But I can convince you."

"Try me."

He frowned, thinking, and stayed like that for a moment. Then he said, "I can't. Nevermind. Just... please, Kayta. For me."

Amber's words. For me. For me. Do it for me.

"I will," I murmered softly. A canon had went off when I said it, so I repeated it again.

"Thank you, Kayta." He smiled and hugged me, and then seemed like he wanted to do more. But he shook his head gently, winked at me, and took off at a jog.

I headed back to the island. I wouldn't risk hunting alone. I would just keep Simmer company instead.

When I arrived back, Simmer was laying perfectly still, staring at the sky, unblinking. At first I thought she was dead, but then she moved, just slightly.

I splashed some water at her face, and she stirred and her eyes focused. "Kayta. Kayta, careful! There's a sn-"

Too late. A searing pain in my leg caused me to look down, and just before I fell to the ground, I tossed a knife. It hit the snake's head and it fell, fangs still dripping venom.

"Simmer?" I asked.

"Yes?" She said back, her voice a hoarse whisper.

"Remember this snake from training?"

"Yes. In twenty-four hours it kills you. Within an hour of the bite you become paraylized. Following that is horrific visions and horrible pain. Finally, death."

I nodded. "So we should probably get out of the open while we can. See that cave?"

I pointed at a nearby cave, and her eyes followed my finger. Then she nodded.

"What about the supplies?"

Suddenly, a canon shot, and I bit my lip, but then went on.

"Adrian and Kenzie are coming. I see them there."

"I see. Should we tell them?"

"No. They'll just finish us because we'd drag them down. Hurry before they come."

She nodded, and we started for the cave.

The pain was feirce. I guess it was worse for Simmer, because when time came for the faces in the sky, she didn't even bother to look. I managed to crawl to the entry and see Narcissa's face in the sky. The beautiful fifteen-year-old from 3. Next, Royce of District 6. Finally, Sam from 11. Poor boy.

I lay back down beside Simmer, paralyzed fully now, instead of just my legs. My eyes stared at the ceiling and my lips licked at nothing, imagining water.

Suddenly, a blur of vision. I saw Excel above me, like a beautiful angel of some kind. He looked between Simmer and me and removed the contents of the backpack he'd saved.

I saw the one on the front. And I understood. The shot that had been inside was meant to save Simmer; the only tribute from 1. And now Excel had to make a choice. Save me, or Simmer.

He chose me. I figured. He stuck the needle into my leg, and relief flooded through my veins.

As my vision blurred, I saw him be grabbed from behind by some unseen force. I screamed a silent scream, and then fell unconcious.

When I woke, I blinked to bring into focus the two shapes above me. When I finally pushed away the haze covering my vision, I saw they were Fay from 7 and Latasha from 11.

I jumped back and reached for my knives, but they weren't there.

"Calm yourself! You're in a tree! Fall and die." Latasha said.

I hissed. "Why am I here?"

"Kitto almost killed you," Fay revealed. "We watched. Excel distracted him, and we dragged you out. Tried to with the Simmer girl, too, but she swung an arrow at us, so we gave up."

"Am I supposed to be your ally now? Or do I just owe you?"

"We don't care," Latasha said coldly. "But I wouldn't mind if you'd leave."

I snort. "You should want me. I'm strong, or must be if the Careers invited me to join them."

"Yeah, but I don't trust you."

I hold her gaze for a moment, but then sigh. "I don't know what'll happen if I head back. So I guess I'm stuck with you guys."

"Cool. This alliance is bound in trust; no funny bussiness, alright?"

I nodded, but then frowned. "How did you-"

"I have my ways," Latasha said darkly. "I have my ways."

The next day, Latasha stayed in the tree while Fay and I decided to go out hunting- for food. It would be a horrible mistake.

I left her for a moment, just a moment. I told her to collect the berries of the rasberry bush and climb the tree nearby when she was done. I would come back in a minute or two.

And I did just that. Only, when I returned back to Fay, she had an arrow in her stomach and she lay on the ground.

I gripped my knife and called, "I will kill you!"

"No, no, please. I was just scared. Please, no!"

Skyler from 12 stood trembling, holding a bow. "I'm sorry," she sobbed. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Go now," I hissed. "Then I'll spare you."

Skyler left in a rush, and I yelled, "Latasha! Latasha! Come! Come!"

Then I knelt beside Fay and grabbed her hand. She stared at me with huge blue eyes and I murmered, "It's alright. It's okay."

"You know what I love?" Fay whispered.

"What?" I asked her, stroking her hair.

"I love music. But you know what else?"

"Hmm?"

"I love nature. Nature and music."

"What if I sang you to sleep?"

"You mean-"

"Yes. To sleep. I'll sing to you."

She smiled and nodded, a tear leaking from her eye, and looked up at the trees above, blinking slowly.

I began a song we sang when we worked in the fields, a song of hard work, wishing for better days. But the song lifted to reconize the beauty and tranquility, and how with nature you were safe.

I picked a beautiful daisy from nearby and gave it to her, not wavering from finishing the song. She took the flower and sniffed it, and a smile appeared on her lips. She lay the flower on her chest and held it, looking at the sky. I finished my song, and Fay blinked slowly. Her eyes focused on me. Beautiful, gentle, loving eyes. Dead eyes, now.

A canon went off as I brushed her hair aside, choking on tears, and stood, smiling gently. "Goodnight, Fay. Sleep well."

Though I left, I heard the cry of pain just behind me as Latasha discovered her deceased friend. Then I heard the hovercraft, and Latasha's running feet. She was coming.

Should I remain her ally, or go for Excel?

No. The latter would have to do. She would think I had killed Fay, and would try to kill me.

Just then, a canon went off. I frowned, because the running stopped. There was some rustling, and I figured she'd climbed a tree for the approaching night.

I went on for a bit longer, and, finally satisfied, I climbed a tree and settled down just as the anthem began.

First, Simmer was shown. She'd lasted a long time, but finally she couldn't hold it any longer. Next was Fay. I heard Latasha cry out mournfully.

I fell asleep just then, and my dreams consisted of Latasha finding ways to hurt me because I didn't watch Fay and protect her. I should have at least armed her so she stood a chance. Then I wouldn't feel so guilty.

I woke at the sound of a canon, and sighed. Another one gone.

Sighing because my stomach rumbled, I fell from the tree. And landed on someone.

"Ah!" We both yelled. I met the eyes of the person, and found it was James- my district partner!

"James! I've been looking everywhere for you! Great to know you're okay!"

"Kayta," he said, his eyes narrowed.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked, gripping my knife, just in case.

"Nothing. You just lied to me. You joined the Careers. How could you?"

"I had no choice," I whispered, my voice soft. "Kill or be killed, James. No harm in joining the winning team- it makes you last longer."

"I don't trust you, Kayta, much as I want you. You could have them behind you know, or kill me in any second."

"I wouldn't do that."

"Oh yeah? I'm sure you would?"

"No. She wouldn't."

We both turned. Skyler stood, gripping her bow. She walked over to James and faced him. "No. She spared me, even when I killed her friend."

"You did what?"

"It was an accident. But she let me go. A Career wouldn't have done that."

"True," James reasoned. "Fine. Want to be our ally?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

We began walking west, each of us wary.

"So," James said after a bit. "How'd you get kicked out?"

"Of the Careers?"

He nodded.

I explained what had happened in detail.

"So. You and Excel. 4 and 9. Rich and poor. A couple?"

"No! Well, yes. Much as you and Skyler are."

Skyler blushed, and James pursed his lips. I laughed. "It's no secret. You guys liked each other even back in Training."

James laughed. "True."

I smiled, and said, "Yeah, this year is full of love. Adrian and Kenzie like each other, too, and it was obvious Nat liked Excel. Before she died."

"Who killed her?" Skyler asked.

"Tracker jackers."

Skyler nodded knowingly. "Figures."

"So who's left?" I asked. "I was kind of unconcious for a few days, so I don't know what I missed."

"Latasha, Kenzie, Adrian, Kitto, Excel, you, Skyler, and me." James said. "So, top 8. These Games are kind of going slow. The Gamemakers may decide to speed it up."

"I hope not," I said. "Who knows what they'll unleash upon us?"

That night, camping in a cave, we found the canon from earlier was Latasha. I felt plain horrible inside. I was the cause of both of their deaths. It seemed I was the cause of everyone's death this year.

"Top 7," James whispered. "Here comes the best part."

That night, we all slept, but everyone was uneasy. And when I woke, Skyler and James were gone.

I called for them uneasily, and then again. Finally, I stood and went outside, holding tight to a sharp knife.

I heard gentle breaths coming from a small cave nearby our main camp- the mountain this year's Games had in the center was basically a steep rockface with many large holes in it- so I crawled in the little hole and stood. A dim light was coming from the distant, and the cave was tall enough for me to easily stand in.

I headed for the dim light wearily. When I got to it, I saw it was a water source with beautiful pale blue lights.

"Ooh," I whispered.

Then I caught sight of Skyler and James kissing beside the water.

"Aww!" I said, laughing. "How cute."

They broke apart and stared at me with big eyes. Then James laughed uneasily. "This is awkward."

"I could assume," I said, still laughing. "Did you enjoy that?"

Skyler laughed and said, "Definetly."

I smiled, but inside I was dying. I missed Excel.

I would be with him soon. We'd live together, or not live at all.

The next day, Kitto came.

He attacked in a wild flash, striking Skyler and James in the stomach with his axe. When he started at me, I tossed a knife and hit his skull easily. He dropped to the floor as a canon shot.

I breathed heavily, having been awakened by the monster. Then I flew over to Skyler and James. One look told me they'd both die.

I locked their hands together and turned them to face each other. Here, they could die together.

"Love you," James whispered to Skyler, barely audible.

"Love you, too."

"Thank you, Kayta." James told me, looking at me with a pained expression.

I nodded, and his eyes focused back on Skyler.

Skyler's canon shot. James let out a choked cry, and then his own shot.

I sighed. Another three dead. Just Knezie, Adrian, Excel, and me. Top four.

How exciting.

I left the cave and ventured to the Cornucopia again. Something told me Kenzie and Adrian would be there.

Night came faster that day. I didn't know if it was just because I walked all day and didn't realize it, or the Gamemakers sped up time. But I settled in the same tree I found refuge in on the day of the Bloodbath.

In the sky, we were shown Kitto, James, and Skyler. I frowned and watched silently, and then blinked hard to keep the tears back and lay down. Tomorrow would be the end.

So better sleep well.

I woke to the loud voice of Claudious. He said, "Hello, tributes! As you know, you are in the Top 4 and to speed up these Games, I'm requesting you all head to the marked land beside the Cornucopia. If you don't go now, you'll be killed. Thank you!"

I frowned, but already I could see the lava starting to pool in places on the ground. I cursed, but flung myself down and trotted along toward the red flag fluttering.

Then the ground raised up. A perfect circle around me, I flew upward. Below me was a sea of deadly red liquid.

In a flash, Adrian and Kenzie were in front of me, Adrian pointing a machete at me, and Kenzie a knife.

I stepped back, but almost fell off the edge into the lava.

"There's no way out, Kayta. Accept your fate now. You're dead."

I glared at Adrian, who spoke with such confidence. I was trying to be definant, but I just wanted to cry and tell them to get it over with.

"Sorry I failed you, Amber. You too, Excel." I whispered.

"You didn't fail me." A voice said. Excel's voice.

Within seconds after he spoke, Kenzie fell to the ground, clutching a spear poking through her abdomen, and Adrian's head rolled off his body and he fell to the ground. Two canons boomed, and Excel was before me, kicking Kenzie's body off of the pillar.

He leaped at me, and some of the ground fell. We stood on a platform five feet across now, and I stared into his eyes, knowing this was the end. It began to rain, and I stared at Excel, with his determined but gentle eyes.

I had to kill my love, or kill myself.

He told me, "You're not going to fail. You're going to win."

With that, he fell backward, off of the pillar, and I barely grabbed his hand.

As I gripped Excel's hand, I realized I never had ever wanted to let go. I had loved him from the start. I had wanted to be with him from the start. But these Games kept us apart.

"Let me go, Kayta!" Excel called again. "Two of us can't win, and you deserve to!"

"Not without you." I was on the verge of tears now.

"Kayta," Excel's wonderful grey eyes fixed on my own blue ones. "Let me go."

"Please! Stay with me!"

"It's for the best."

"Don't you want to be with me?"

"Of course! But two of us can't win. I'm doing this because I love you."

"Can't I fall with you?"

"No. Your winning. For all those who died."

"I'll come with you!"

"Remember that little poem you said during the Interviews? And I told you how I loved that line. What was it again?

I nodded, tears falling down to his face. "'You don't have to worry about falling,'"

"'Because if you fall, I'll catch you.'" He finished for me. "And that is true. But you have to let me go, Kayta."

I closed my eyes, not wanting to accept the truth. Then I gave a yank and pulled Excel up to me, just enough where he could kiss me for the first and last time. It was passionate, and when it was over, I opened my eyes.

"I love you, Kayta. I will always catch you, no matter what."

My throat was tight from tears, but I managed, "I love you too, Excel. Forever and always."

"Forever and always."

I closed my eyes and let my grip on him slip. There is no sound, until I hear a cannon shot. I opened my eyes, feeling defeated. The only sound was the rain pouring down, blinding me.

Then, suddenly, "Announcing Kayta Evry, our victor for the 68th Hunger Games!"

A net shot down and wrapped around me, but I didn't respond. I just lay there, exhaustion overwhelming me. Then I'm in the hovercraft. People were fussing over me, and just gave in to grief, fear, pain, misery, and fatigue.


End file.
